A Taste of Luxury
by Usagi-san loves ME
Summary: Usagi-san sees his love needs some TLC; so they'll go to some of the most luxorious spas in the world. USAGI X MISAKI
1. I'll Take of You

_"Yuichi Eguci to the main office please, Yuichi Eguci."_ The sound of the woman over the loud intercom woke Misaki Takahashi from his sleep. Amazingly, Misaki somehow managed to fall asleep during Kamijo Devils's literature class. The thanked whoever was up the the heavens; the last thing he needed was to have something thrown at him. Misaki had already gotten a black eye almost a week ago...

_"Misaki! Where the hell'd you get THAT?" Usagi exclaimed when he saw the boy's face.  
"It was that damn Kamijo!" Misaki shouted. "I swear, any more from that asshole..." Misaki didn't need to finish the thought; Usagi-san knew what his love was thinking, almost telepathically. _

__Amazingly, Misaki's bruise had healed since then, but he was still unhappy about it. That stupid Usagi-san's keeping him up all week with sex almost _every night. _Misaki really couldn't complain, though... That man made him feel AMAZING. But if it were up to Misaki, he would rather be help all night in the arms of Usagi-san. (Though Misaki would NEVER EVER admit to that.)

Once Misaki trudged outside to the gates of Mitsuhashi, Usagi-san immediately pulled the boy into his arms; and Misaki didn't even fight it. Some of Misaki's hair fell over his face. "Take it all away, Usagi-san," he whispers. The older man nods and pulls his young love into the red sports car's passenger sear then climbs over to the driver's side.

Once the two are inside the penthouse apartment they live in, Misaki is laid on the giant bed in Usagi-san's bedroom. "It'll all go away soon," the man said into Misaki's ear.


	2. Beau Rivage Palace Part One

**Hello, faithful (few) readers! I've been working on this chapter during almost every class, so here ya go. And by the way, this one is dedicated to "I wanna be the very best" (AKA Cy) and his boyfriend Jer. Send loving thoughts and wishes to Jer!**

* * *

When Misaki woke up, he saw at _least _six suitcases at the end of Usagi's bed. "U-Usagi-san? W-Why are you...?" Usagi chuckled and walked over to his younger lover.

"Don't worry, it's fine; I'm not leaving you." He smiled softly. "We're going on a little trip." The author kissed Misaki's forehead.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he sat up.

"Our first stop is the Beau Rivage Palace in Lausanne, Switzerland." A confused Misaki looked up at the older man.

"_Switzerland?!_" He nodded.

"To one of the best spas in the world." Misaki's eyes widened.

"N-No...that's too much, Usagi-san..." The boy shook his head and did all he could to keep from yelling at the older man. "I can't accept that from you...," he murmured. The teen clung onto the Suzuki-san that stayed on the bed and tried to hide himself in it. The author picked up both the the bear and the boy.

"Let's go," he said. Misaki groans and dropped Usagi-san's giant bear when they were in teh living room.

"Can I take a smaller Suzuki-san?" Miskaki asked. The older man nodded and set the teen on the couch. He soon came back with one of the _many _tan bears, this one about a foot tall and wore a plain read bow.

"Gracias," Misaki said, confusing the hell out of Usagi-san. Misaki laughed at him. "I'm learning bits of Spanish online." Usagi-san rolled his eyes.

"You need to work on your English first," he told the teen. Misaki laughed and stood up. He tried to kiss Usagi-san's cheek but ended up kissing his neck. The man chuckled and threw his lover over his shoulder.

"HEY!" shouted Misaki. Usagi-san ignored the comment and continued down the hallway of the complex. "I CAN WALK, Y'KNOW!" Usagi-san laughed even more. He set the boy in the back of the limousine that awaited the two outside the building. He handed a key to the driver.

"Please get the bags from the bedroom on the top floor. Apartment 629." Usagi sat down next to his lover and smiled. "Hi there." Misaki punched him.

"A LIMO?!" he shouted. Usagi-san laughed.

"Yep. I want to pamper my darling." Misaki groaned.

"You're horrible!"

"You love me."

"You hope!"

The two continued bickering, even when Usagi-san got the key back, up to the time the limousine arrived at the airport.

Once the two had gone through all the procedures required to get on the plane and had become adjusted-since it was going to be a twelve hour flight-Misaki was cuddled close to Usagi-san, his head on the man's chest.

_This is going to be the longest twelve hours of my life... _Misaki said to himself.

* * *

After the twelve long hour on the plane and a taxi ride to Lausanne, the two lovers arrived at the hotel. Misaki's eyes became bigger than ever. A gorgeous crystal chandelier caught Misaki's eye and he gasped. "It's beautiful...," he whispered. Usagi-san checked the two in with the help of a man that was fluent in English and could help translate for the foreign man.

Soon after, Misaki saw Usagi-san coming over to him. "Ready?" the man asked him. The teen nodded in awe.

"How much did all this cost?" Usagi-san shrugged.

"40,518.25 yen." Misaki almost fell over.

"Holy shit!" Usagi-san laughed. The boy would have to get used to this excessive spending.

* * *

**Ugh. Please...review?**

**-Lauren**


End file.
